


The family of East Asia.

by Kano448



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, China is best mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kano448/pseuds/Kano448
Summary: When China, who had just moved out from the palace to a wooden house in a bamboo forest and was tasting freedom for the first time in his life, had met and took in a small boy, who just like him had the unfortunate gift of immortality, he didn't expect that it was the begging of a whole knew faction of Asian nations.He didn't expect to end up with his own family of 6 in the future.A series of one-shots for the East Asian family! China and the struggle of 5 kids.Other family members might also appear.Some are comedy, some fluff, some angst.





	The family of East Asia.

**Author's Note:**

> Whattup,  
> this is a series of one-shots about the East Asian family from Hetalia, they're one of my favourite anime characters ever, I love their situation and relationship. It's a bit difficult to write about them though. I plan some chapters to be about family life and humor and some other to be angsty. This overall will be more of a Realistic!Hetalia sort of thing. The rest of the Asian family will appear occasionally too! Also, I really hope I got 'China' in chinese correctly. (o_o;) This chapter is one of the more sad ones.
> 
> Nothing will make me more happy than if you read 'till the end!

Japan never saw his big brother angry like this before.

But, he had been mad many times, why was this time different? He's seen his Nii-chan angry when he and Yong Soo knocked down and broke an expensive vase while wresling, when Kiku stole his sword and tried to blame the hole that 'mysteriously' appeared in the wall on South Korea or when Yong Soo promised that he won't swim in the pond, but did it anyway. Yet, this really was different, this seemed more... serious.

But China was never pretending to be angry all those other times, so what was _exacly_ so different now?

The look on Yao's face wasn't furious, it was solid, dark and even dominating. The usually bright, golden orbs now had a shadow loomed over them.

Japan felt that if this look was targeted towards him, he would break into tears even without knowing what was it for or what he did wrong.

However, this look was targeted towards one of the palace maids that was frozen in spot. She was around 35 in human years, Japan guessed, and the 4 other maids around her (which all looked younger) looked like they were close to either crying or running away, all of them were lightly shaking.

 

They were currently in the emperor's palace. They came here aruond every three months, for no longer than a week, because Yao had to talk about some buisness things with the Emperor and other important people. China could never leave his younger stibling alone for so long in the house (he would probably die from worring) so they were all invited. No one complained about this much. They were always being changed into expencive, fancy, tradicional clothes after arrival and treated like royal family. All of this was kind of awkward for Japan. He had his own private nanny, who was very formal towards him (and even knew Japanese), maids would try to do _everything_ for him, even change and bathe him, and a private, big room with a two-person bed that was cleaned for him everyday. He slept most nights in Yao's room though, he couldn't get used to an unfamiliar bed that was _this_ big (China's bed was even bigger, but it was easier when sleeping together). He also couldn't get used to occasionally being dressed into some really overly decorated mix of chinese and japanese clothes and being put in a room full of adults commenting on how cute you are and pinching your cheeks (all while your big brother sits next to the Emperor and giggles at you). He was even being called a prince there. Wang 'Nihon' Kiku, the 'first son' of the great Wang 'Zhōngguo' Yao as they said.

 

Currently, Kiku was scared, scared of the look on Yao's face. A heavy silence hung in the air. Yong Soo, who stood at China's other side was sweating and nervously shaking. His eyes were jumping from Yao, to the maids and to his twin sister. Who was sitting in a wooden chair, twiching and sobbing and whimpering,

and that was probably scaring them the most.

 

The oldest maid took a breath. “It was an order from the E-emperor” her voice silenced itself at the end. China's face remained unchanged. “Take them off” he repeated slowly, his voice was sharp, solid, decided,

_...like an emperor's._

“B-but Sir-” “That's an order, from me” The room's temperature fell a few degrees, or at least that's what Japan felt. The maid stared at Yao for a few seconds in mild shock, and then proceed to shuffle through different stuff laying on the floor and move her seat closer to North Korea, the remaining maids joining in to asisst.

South Korea took a step closet to China, grabbing his silk robe in his small hands, with little tears at the corners of his eyes. Kiku just stared ahead in silence.

The maid not-really-that-gently took one of her feet and started undoing the bandages wrapped very tightly around them. Hyung Soo winced and twiched at every contact.

Japan never saw, or even imagined her like this, she basically never cried. Last time Japan could recall was when a few years ago when Yong Soo decided to put a cockroach inside her pillowcase, still after that she went strait to trying to kick her twin in the jaw.

Now her eyes were shut tight, tears were streaming down her red cheeks as she lightly trashed around, her tears had no sadness of fear in them,

they were filled with just raw, agonizing pain.

The never-ending strips of bandages were taken off, revealing her unnaturally bend inward feet. She opened her eyes for a moment, but Kiku doubts she saw anything more than a blur of colors. China stepped forward, ignoring the maids and almost pushing one of them to the floor. He delicately picked Hyung Soo's trembling body up bridal style, right now she seemed smaller and more fragile than ever before. Yao turns around, urging to get North Korea out of the room.

“Tell the Emperor that he has no right to decide over _my_ children” he says slowly, almost calmly, _almost_ if not for the tone of rage and disgust in his voice. He walks out of the room, South Korea trailing right behind him.

'His children' and no 'aru's, another sighs of how angry he was. Whenever China calls them his children and not stiblings something is seriously up. That maid probably shouldn't repeat what his Nii-chan said to the Emperor though, at least if she wants to stay alive.

Japan suddenly realises that he's now alone with the maids, he runs off in the direction the others went.

 

* * *

 

Kiku stood in the doors of Yao's room.

China sat on his bed, holding North Korea close in his lap and petting het head, making sure her feet don't touch anything. He hushed and wispered something Japan couldn't hear to her, occasionally giving her a kiss on the forehead as she tried to contain her sobs. South Korea just stood there, not knowing what to do with himself.

Kiku heard shuffling, and than a maid came into the room from behind him, exusing herself. She carried something between a bowl and a bucket filled with water and ice. “I was ordered to-” “Leave it here, you can go” Yao didn't sound angry anymore, he sounded tired and mostly sad.. The maid put the bowl down in front of the bed, gave a quick bow and hurried outside. China sat Hyung Soo next to him , putting her legs in the water, she visibly shivered.

“Shhh... I know it's cold but, it'll help, I promise..” he cooed softly, embracing her with one arm. Yong Soo locked his eyes on his sister and the hesitantly climbed the bed on the other side and gave her a hug, she returned it, it was so soft and gentle that Kiku thought about getting closer for a moment.

Instead he locked his eyes with Yao's tired ones.

 

 

_to be continued.._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Physically, Japan is 10, North and South Korea are 8, China is around 23.
> 
> Takes place somewhere between 900-1000 a.d.


End file.
